This invention relates generally to a virtual Wi-Fi network with secure tunnel provisioning, and more particularly to a method for providing a virtual Wi-Fi network that provides reliable, persistent connection of energy devices at a customer's premises.
Many aspects of the electric utility Smart Grid and Integrated Grid rely on communications to devices at a customer's premises. These devices could be load control switches, displays, EV charging, PV generation, or storage. First-generation systems were based on a Home Area Network (HAN) with connectivity provided through the meter. These systems have not been successful for a number of reasons, such as limited range and customer interaction required for provisioning. For the second generation of devices, the ubiquitous presence of Wi-Fi in a customer's premises is being utilized for both energy and smart home and/or Internet of Things (IoT) applications. See FIG. 1.
One problem is that Wi-Fi network parameters (Service Set Identifier (SSID) and security key) are frequently changed by the customer, and when making changes, the remote controlling device may be forgotten or the customer has forgotten how to update the device's settings, see FIG. 2, resulting in a lost connection between a WI-FI enabled device and the network. Research has shown that load control devices connected to a customer's Wi-Fi network have a high attrition rate over a period of time. Another problem is the fracturing of the market through a proliferation of proprietary cloud services. A virtual network based on open standards assists in avoiding proprietary lock-in of service providers connecting to devices at the customer's premises. A third problem is the vulnerability of IoT and Internet-connected devices to compromises by attackers that turn them into “bots” to generate Distributed Denial of Service attacks. Isolating such devices from the public Internet can prevent both the compromise and the attack vector.
Accordingly, there is a need for a Wi-Fi connection for energy devices at a customer's premises that offers easy provisioning and setup and provides a permanent, secure connection to the utility services they are associated with.